


Crowley, King of Hell.

by CrowleysLoverr



Series: Crowley, King of Hell. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Dom Crowley, F/M, King of Hell Crowley, King of the Crossroads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysLoverr/pseuds/CrowleysLoverr
Summary: SMUT WARNING





	1. Crowley (pt. 1)

It was late when you finally finished work, later than usual. Your small town looked a lot different under the light of the moon, almost as if you were in a completely different place. You were exhausted after the long and stressful day you had, so you decided to get a drink at a nearby pub. You'd never been there before, never even knew the place was there. As you entered the pub you realized, that despite living in a small town you didn't recognize a single soul in that pub. As you walked towards the bar you felt as though every set of eyes were staring at you. Everyone around you seemed to have a very tense and uneasy vibe about them. You were extremely uncomfortable being there, but you were just too stressed and exhausted to care. You found a seat at the bar and got the bartenders attention. She walked over glaring at you, as if you didn't belong there.   
"Gin and tonic, please." You say in a shaky voice. She didn't respond, but proceeded to make your drink and hand it to you. As you turn around in your stool sipping your drink, you looked around taking in your surroundings. Your feelings of being watched were correct. Everyone in the pub seemed to be looking at you and talking. You obviously knew they were talking about you. Some snickered to their friends as they stared, others looked at you in disgust. Not being a drinker, your one drink seemed to have you a bit light headed but it made you relax a bit more despite knowing everyone was talking about you.

As you look around trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, there was one person you accidentally locked eyes with. You couldn't find it in yourself to look away. He had short brown hair and a little bit of a scruffy face. He was wearing a black suit with a rose in the front pocket on his chest. Something about him seemed soft, yet stern. You managed to break eye contact, turned around and signaled the bar tender to make you another drink. You notice that someone came and sat beside you, embarrassed by the eye contact encounter you just had with that brown haired stranger, you didn't look up to see who it was. Slowly sipping on your drink you heard someone speak.  
"Hello, Darling." The person spoke in a thick English accent. You ignored them, assuming they were talking to someone else and continued to sip your drink.  
"You know, its awfully rude to ignore someone." Hearing that, you look up to see who it was. To your surprise it was that brown haired man from across the pub. Even more embarrassed, you stayed silent taking the last few sips of your drink, now even more tipsy than before.  
"Darling, you can talk to me I'm not going to bite," He said snickering slightly. You felt him moving in closer towards you, close enough to speak and have only you hear. "Let me get you another drink, you seem a little tense." He whispered softly in your ear, sending sweet chills down your spine.

A few moments later the bartender places another drink in front of you. A little hesitant, you grab the drink and take a few sips.  
"The name's Crowley, King of Hell." He says with a proud tone of voice. Extremely confused on what he meant by that, you ignored him. Keeping your focus on your glass as you slowly sip some more. He continued to speak, "So tell me what a shy little thing like you is doing in a dark place like this." Before you got a chance to respond you noticed a small group of people began crowding behind you and Crowley.  
"CROWLEY!" One of the people yelled, "What do you think you're doing with this pathetic human?" Another asked, with anger in his voice. The group began to push in closer, surrounding you and him.  
"Its none of you business, leave your King alone to his business." He told them with a stern voice without turning around to look at the growing crowd, now consisting of at least fifteen people. Afraid of what might be coming next, you find yourself trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Leave your king alone" ? Was he speaking the truth? Was he really the King of Hell? If that were true and these were his people, what would that make them? Monsters? Demons? Your head filled with confusion all while being fuzzy from your alcohol consumption. You hear more yelling behind you and you snap out of your train of thought, finally realizing that Crowley had gotten up and is now standing with his back towards you, as if he were protecting you.  
"I will not tell you again, leave her and I alone. Or you will regret this." He said his fists beginning to clench. You brace yourself expecting a fist fight, afraid of what the outcome might be.

"Enough of this!" One of the men in the group yelled, with his eyes pitch black, he lunges at Crowley. With as little effort as a flick of his wrists the black eyed man flies across the room hitting the wall violently. Two more men, who also have dark black eye, try to lunge at the both of you. Crowley raises both of his hands and makes them into tight fists, both of the men seemed to levitate into the air gasping for air before being slammed down into some nearby tables.  
"DOES ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO DISOBEY THEIR KING?!" Crowley yelled, his voice filling the entire pub with a loud rumble. The rest of the group seemed to back down after that. Your mind was in a complete jumble over what you had just witnessed, but your body seemed excited. You felt something that you had never felt before. You were hot and your palms were sweaty, your heart was racing and you had the feeling you were blushing immensely.

Crowley turns back to you and smiles, not a single bead of sweat on his face or hair out of place after everything just happened.  
"Will you talk with me now, Darling?" He says, still smiling.  
"The names (Y/n)," You say, looking away in embarrassment at how red and hot your face must look.  
"Well, my dear (Y/n) will you come with me? I'd love to get to know this beautiful, dare I say it, Angel, I have layed my eyes upon." He reaches out his hand towards you still smiling. Filled will curiosity, you take his hand and the two of you leave the pub. You were unsure of where you guys were headed and usually that would worry you, but nothing else mattered at that moment. For some strange reason you felt safe. You wanted to know everything about this beautiful hazel eyed man. Crowley had your attention and little did you know he had no intentions of losing it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Crowley. (pt. 2)

As the two of you walk down the street, your hand still intertwined with his, neither of you spoke. The only sound around was the light tapping of rain on the cars parked on the side of the streets. Even though Crowley was a complete stranger to you, for some reason you found comfort in the silence you both shared. Just having him around you seemed to calm your nerves. Still unsure on where the two of you were going you continued to just let him lead you down the road. After at least fifteen minutes of silent walking, you finally managed to muster up some words,

"So, you really are the King of Hell?" You looked up to notice that that question put a little smirk on his handsome face.  
"And she speaks," He said chuckling slightly. "I really am, Darling. Pretty amazing, huh?" You could sense the pride coming from him as he spoke.  
"Umm.. What you did.. Back at the pub.." You interrupted yourself, a bit embarrassed to even bring it up. Suddenly, he stopped pulling you towards him so you're face to face. He leaned in close enough to speak softly in your ear.  
He whispered, "There’s a lot more where that came from." Leaving a soft gentle kiss on your cheek as he pulled away. You're heart fluttered to hear his voice in your ear. Your stomach filled with butterflies after feeling his soft lips brushed up against your skin. You felt your face radiate with heat as you blushed and quickly looked away. Why were you feeling this way? Crowley was just a stranger you met in a pub less than an hour ago, and yet nothing about what was happening felt wrong.

A few moments later the two of you stop walking, you looked around and notice that you were standing in the middle of an ally in front of a door covered in strange markings.   
"Come close, Darling. Hold on to me." Crowley spoke as he pulled you in closer and wrapped his arm around your waist. You let out a small gasp when you felt his tight grip around you. "Close your eyes and relax, my sweet. It may get a little hot and loud for a moment, but you have nothing to fear." You wrapped your arms around him and held him tight, closing your eyes and allowing him to guide you. The moment you stepped through the door you feel an intense heat coming from all around you. You heard a loud roar, similar to what you could only imagine a thousand forest fires would sound like. The heat became more overwhelming the more steps you took,you felt almost as if your skin had been set aflame. You heard faint screams from off in the distance followed by maniacal laughter. Then suddenly, silence. You heard a door close behind you, the roaring had stopped, the heat had subsided, and you couldn't hear any more screaming or laughing. You felt Crowley let go of you, your eyes still shut tight afraid of what you might see.

"Its okay, Darling. You can open your eyes, its safe." He said. You slowly opened your eyes to see Crowley leaning up against a large wooden desk, arms crossed at his chest. Smiling as his soft eyes looked over every inch of you. You took a look around and to your surprise, you seemed to be in what looked like an office. Crowley's office you assumed. The room was dimly lit, various statues and what looked to be ancient artifacts, covered the shelves.   
"Where are we?" You asked.  
"Welcome to Hell, my dear." He said as he began to walk towards you. Taking you by the hand, he lead you over to his desk and motioned for you to sit on top of it. Curiosity hit you, so you sat down on his desk excited for how this night will continue to shock and amaze you. He pulled himself close to you, pushing your legs apart so that he could stand as close to you as possible. He placed his hands on your hips dragging them down to your thighs wrapping your legs around him. Your heart began to race, you could feel your breaths getting heavier. Instinctively, you draped your arms over his shoulders holding the back of his head. For a few short moments, which seemed to feel like a life time, the two of you just stayed in silence gazing deep into each others eyes. The hazel colour of his, captivating you the longer you gazed upon them. He began stroking your hair by the side of your face, holding your cheek in the palm of his hand. You leaned your head into his hold, melting at the feeling of his hand touching your skin. 

"I cant do this," You said shyly pulling yourself away. "We've only just met less than a few hours ago, this is crazy." You pushed him away and hoped off of his desk, as you tried walking past him he garbed your hand and pulled you back into his embrace.  
"Just give me one chance, let me convince you that everything is going to be okay." He said trying to reassure you. You refused to look at him and nothing was said after for a few seconds, then he swiftly but gently pulled your face towards him by your chin. All in one fluid movement you were face to face with him, suddenly his lips were locked with yours. Your eyes widened in shock as you tried to pull yourself away but couldn't find the strength to. You were putty in his hands, your heart was racing a mile a minute feelings his soft lips embraced with yours. You let out a soft sigh causing your lips to part slightly. Crowley must have seen it as an opportunity, because he had slyly slipped his tongue through your lips, caressing yours. You closed your eyes and just flowed with his movements, your hands gripping the back of his neck as hot waves and excitement rushed through your entire body. His hand moving from your face to your waist lifting you up and placing you back on top of his desk. Putting his hands back on your hips, he lightly bit your lip and sucked on the tip of your tongue. Your core starting to sweat at the sheer intensity of this kiss and the whole experience. The grip on your waist getting tighter as he roughly pulls you in closer, you feel his hips pressed tightly against your inner thighs. You wrapped your legs around him, trying to pull yourself in as close and humanly possible. He parts from your lips kissing your cheeks as he moves towards your neck. He gently moves your hair out of the way and places a few kisses on the skin of your neck. Shivers crawl down your body, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. A few less than silent moans escaped your lips, and then suddenly he stopped. He pulled apart from you just enough so he can look deep into your eyes.  
"So, Darling, will you stay with me now?" He whispered, a cocky smile forming as he sees how hot and bothered you had become. Your breaths were still heavy, almost panting. Your eyes still closed hoping that it would just continue. 

Little did you know, you were hooked. Crowley had you in his snares. You didn't know anything about him, but you wanted to. You wanted to know everything about him. At that moment you were prepared to go to the ends of the universe with him. You hoped and prayed that those feelings were mutual. Even though you had only just met Crowley earlier that night, you were ready to spend every waking moment with him.   
"I never want to leave," You whispered gazing back into his beautiful hazel eyes. He let out what seemed to you as a sigh of relief, before pulling you back in and kissing you deeply. He picked you up holding you tight as you wrapped your legs and arms around him, he carried you through the door at the back of his office. Still feeling his soft lips pressed against yours, he layed you down on a bed before backing away from you. You sat up just enough to see him, watching him as he removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt, removing them. With a wave of his hands your arms flew up and were invisibly bound above your head. He spoke in a seductive tone,  
"Don't worry, Darling. I'll be gentle."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Crowley. (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

The tone in his voice sent shivers down your spine, and by the look on Crowley's face he knew that. He slowly removed his jacket, hanging it on the back of a nearby chair. Your body tensed up a bit, excited for what was to come. You're imagination went wild, when it came to past sexual relationships they were all very reserved. The mere sensation of your arms being bound was driving you crazy. 

Crowley continued to maintain eye contact as he began to walk towards you. With another smooth movement of his hands your body slowly started to slide up the bed, the feeling of his silk sheets against the back of your arms was soothing. Once he had reached the foot of the bed; he crawled up on top of you, hovering slightly over you. His lips brushed up against your, causing your heart to race and small gasps to escaped your mouth. Teasing you, he kept a small gap in between both his and your lips, occasionally letting his lips graze yours. He began to trace his fingers along your neck, shooting goosebumps down your whole body. After a few short minutes, you began to whimper. His soft teasing was becoming to much for you to bare. Crowley knew what he was doing to you, and it looked like he was enjoying it. He had a sexy smirk on his face, that would linger in your memory forever. Finally, to your surprise his lips pressed tightly against yours, causing a light moan to slip out. You wanted so much to just grab him and kiss him deeper, but your arms were still bound above your head. Crowley must have picked up on your vibe, because he began to kiss you more passionately. Nibbling and sucking on your bottom lip, letting his tongue explore the insides of your mouth, wrestling with your tongue.

As he moved to your neck, kissing and licking, his hands moved down and began unbuttoning your blouse. When he got down to the last button, he slowly removed it having it bunch up around your wrists, still bound above your head. You're supple breasts still covered with your bra.  
"Mmmm, the King likes what he sees." He said, biting his lip. His hands began to trace the lace on your bra before putting a firm grip on one of your breasts. He leaned back in to kiss you, as his other free hand lifted you up slightly and reached around to unhook your bra. In only a few short seconds your breasts were free and Crowley had quickly began massaging them and pinching your nipples. The sensation was incredible, you had never felt anything so exhilarating in your life.   
"Oh, Crowley." You moaned quietly as you felt him begin to suck on one of your nipples, while firmly gripping your other breast. You felt a smile coming from him, as he lightly nibbled your nipple. Your breaths became more erratic as you felt him begin to kiss lower along your abdomen, his hands still massaging your breasts. As he reached the top of your pants, he stooped and looked up at you.  
"Are you ready, Kitten?" He asks, awaiting your permission. You nod eagerly, and he quickly unbuttoned and removed your pants. His eyes widened as he saw the black lace panties that were covering your nethers. You saw in his face that he was using all of his will power to not pounce on you right then and there. He began to rub your pussy lightly over your panties. Teasing you, he leaned in and kissed where your clit was causing you to moan his name quietly under your breath. He pinch your clit gently through your panties making your legs twitch. 

Crowley came back up, kissing you deeply, you felt his bulge pressed against your pussy for a moment before he parted from you again kissing just above your pantie line. You watched him start to remove you panties with his teeth, as he looked up and winked at you. He began to slide your panties off, then started lightly rubbing your clit, your legs twitching even more now. He teased the outside of your hole with one of his fingers as he leaned in and lapped at your clit, causing your legs to twitch and close tight around his head.  
"Now, now, my sweet. We cant have you closing up on me." He said with a sly look on his face. He snapped his fingers, your legs quickly spread apart and you felt more bounds appear around your ankles. He then continued to lap at your moist pussy, teasing your hole with his tongue as his finger gently massaged your clit. Your body was on fire as you tried to muffle your moans by biting your lip, but that proved to be impossible as you felt one of his fingers slip inside. He slowly started to finger fuck your pussy as he sucked on your clit. You could feel and hear just how wet he had made you. He slid a second finger inside of you, as your body arched in pleasure.  
"Mmmmm, fuck Crowley." You moaned. Fingering you harder, you felt him repeatedly pushing on your sweet spot bringing you close to the edge. Your moans were getting louder, and he knew what that meant. He stopped, coming back up to kiss you. You tasted your juices on his lips, and that only turned you on more.  
"Are you ready for you King?" He asked, as you felt him grind his member against your soaked cunt.   
"Yes, my King. Give me all you got, I need you." You moaned, eager to feel him push inside of you. He stood back and striped down to nothing. His cock bigger than any other you had seen. Biting and licking your lips, your body quivered for him as he stood there naked in front of you.

He waved his hands again and you flipped over, now on all fours. You dipped down low, your legs still held apart by the bonds keeping your hole open for your king. You felt him come up behind you and grab you by the hips. Rubbing his member against your wetness, slapping your clit.  
"Please, Crowley. I can't take much more of your teasing." You begged him.  
"Keep begging, Kitten. Tell me how much you want me." He said, still teasing your hole with his thick cock.  
"M'lord, I need to feel you. My body aches for you, please just give it to me!" You let out a loud moan of pleasure as you felt him shove his thick cock into you with ease.  
"Mmmm, fuck, Darling!" He moaned as he pushed deeper into you. His grip around your hips getting tighter, the sound of your ass slapping against his thighs drove you crazy. You felt him grab a handful of your hair and pull back, only adding to all the sensations running through your body at this point. His other free hand pushing down on your back causing your ass the arch up high only allowing him to push even deeper inside of you. Every inch of his cock filled you as you felt his head constantly abusing your g-spot. He hunched over you, still pulling your hair, and reached his other hand around to squeeze your breast. Pounding into you harder and harder every time he heard you moan his name. The bed began to rattle as he let go of your hair and began to roughly squeeze your ass. This sexual encounter was a lot rougher than what you were used too, but you were in absolute ecstasy. You heard his low growls in your ear, as he moved from your breasts to your clit, rubbing it vigorously. With the stimulation on your clit, and his massive cock filling your insides you were just about ready to let go.  
"Crowley, I'm going to cum. I can't hold it back any longer." You said, panting and moaning heavily in between each word.   
"Cum with me, Kitten. Cum with your king!" He said. His movements became erratic, he grabbed both of your shoulders pushing you back onto his cock and he pounded into you relentlessly. You screamed out his name as waves of pleasure washed over your body reaching the peak of your orgasm. Crowley let out a loud growl as you felt his hot cream spill into you. Still pushing himself deep inside you, your body twitched uncontrollably. For a few moments, neither of you moved. Both of you were panting unable to say a word. 

Once you both had calmed your breathing, he slowly pulled himself out. You felt both of your fluids drip out of your hole. With a snap of his fingers the bindings vanished, and you fell onto your stomach exhausted. He wiped you clean, as well as himself and he layed down with his arm around you. He placed a few soft kisses on you cheek and smiled. Neither of you had enough energy left to speak a single word. You both drifted off into a deep slumber, content in each others embrace.

Everything that had happened that night, was completely out of character for you. You had no idea what you had gotten yourself into, but for some strange reason you knew only good could come from it. Your feelings for Crowley had grown incredibly strong for him in just one adventurous night. Could you really be in love with the King of Hell?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
